Denying What You Really Are!
by grayskullgracesnake
Summary: "Please don't do it" I yelled she turn to us and said " it's to protect you" and she was gone in that blinding light


Denying What You Really Are!

A/N: This is my very first story so please try to go easy on me. Anyway just to be clear this there are going to be sex scenes, yoai, femslash, and lots of OCs so this is your only warning if you do not like then go the fuck elsewhere READ AT YOUR OWN RISK DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot ,OCs , and well that's about it please enjoy. NO ONES POV The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon making such a beautiful bright pinkish-orange color that shined down so beautifully on the Northern Mountain. There high up in the mountains lay a small house. Now on the outside it seemed ratty and disgusting to a person at first glance it seemed no one would ever venture inside, but inside the ratty little house. BARK BARK BARK a huge winter wolf bark as he tugs at his master's sock. "Hmmm… just five more minutes mommy" said a lump on the bed obviously too out of it notice that it was not a person trying to wake them up. _"__ok__she wants to do this the hard way then let's do it the __Hard__way" _ the wolf snickered as he opened his jaws to reveal sharp, jagged white teeth that glistened in the autumn sun. Then he moved his mouth so that his master's leg was between his teeth. He then proceeded to bite the shit out of her leg. A women shot up on the bed screaming bloody murder. She glared daggers at the winter wolf and if looks could kill he'd be six feet under by now. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU MAGEY MUTT!"She screeched punching the wolf in the nose. He yelped releasing the leg that was in his mouth. The wolf watched as his master's leg heals itself before answering. _"__You are the one that wouldn't get up I had to do something we're supposed to be going in to town today remember"._ The woman stares down at her companion as she swings her legs over the edge of her bed and sighs. "Yeah well try to do something else next time you dope, but right now I need a shower smells like wet dog in here" terra says with a grin on herface as the winter wolf gives her a look of distaste._"__Not__funny"_he said as he followed her into the bathroom. Terra walks up to the old cracked mirror and smiles at her reflection. Terra's pov

**When I look inside the mirror I can't help, but smirk to myself. "Hello you sexy devil" I said to myself seeing mikey roll his eyes at the words that come out of my mouth. What it's not my fault I'm just so drop dead gorgeous. I mean look at me I say to myself as I start to inspect my appearance. There stood a "6'4 tall, fiery red head with emerald green eyes, light tan skin, lean figure, with rock hard abs. Damn I am hot, but when I look to my right I can't help, but admire mikey's form. He was about half my height when he stands. Has short white fur all around his frame. If I looked closer I could see all his muscles moving and flexing beneath a thin layer of fat underneath his fur. His eyes were just as mine are emerald green every time I look in them they remind me of my mother's. Mikey sensed my emotional shift and decide to distract me by grabbing a bucket filled with ice cold water … then he threw the water at me. I shrieked then turn with a wicked grin my face and said "oh you want to play baby boy then let's play". I charged after the chuckling wolf thinking one thing****_ " this is going to be quite the day" _**_"__In arrendalle the just beginning to rise__**" **_**knock knock knock three loud bangs on my door I groan and cover my head with my pillow. "princess Anna are you awake" a servant voice asked. I sit up in my bed before replying "well I am now mind telling me why?" I question half tempted to go back to sleep. "I do not mean to upset you miss, but today is the day for you and queen Elsa to visit the town remember?" the maid answered questionably. Suddenly my eyes shot open and I squealed like a little girl "you're right you are absolutely right" I say bounding out of my bed and in to the walk in close grabbing the dress that I had pick out yesterday and bolted into the bathroom. On the other side of the door the maid giggles as kai walks by and say " well she is certainly very energic."Kai smiled and replied "she usually is." **


End file.
